Despairs Compensation
by Tsmith181
Summary: Ahsoka tries to get her feelings for Anakin returned as the war around them makes living to day to day get that much harder.
1. Chapter 1

The room was cold but it always is on a cruiser. She got up and walked toward the bed at the other side of the dorm. There he was sound asleep she put her hand out as if to touch his face but stopped.

No she could get close but never touch, it was a rule she kept. If he ever found out what could she say. The routine she allowed herself once ever few weeks began, tracing her fingers over where she wished to touch as her mind ran wild. The fantasies of a girl who was becoming a woman but never had the time to be a girl. The ideas flowed from having him just hold her to the night he would make a woman. Silent she stood there for minutes lost in her own imagination going from long adventures to small showers of affection. Fifteen minutes later a small movement of his body woke her from the dream. Anxiously she sat there waiting for him to open his eyes and discover her so close but he didn't and she crept back to her bed. The pleaser of those dreams that poked into her head so much every day came from the moments she stood silent over him. As she layed in bed a smile that in its true form rarely came out ringed across her face. The thoughts of almost being able to touch him in ways she never could gave her feelings of happiness and confusion. These thoughts not for a boy her own age but for a man she worked with every day her master Anakin Skywalker. It was late though and to go over everything she just felt would ruin the time she had on other nights.

A small shake awoke him the ship had come out of hyperspace. Stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes he looked out the window on the ship. A symphony of reds and greens barraged his eyes. He rushed over to the other bed and awoke his apprentice.

"Ahsoka wake up its time "Anakin yelled

"Good morning master. But you have to be wrong we were to jump in two hours before the invasion," Ahsoka said still trying to get five more minutes of sleep.

"Ahsoka were debriefing in three minutes. You'll be there" Anakin yelled sarcastically while walking out the door.

Walking down the corridor the thought of her getting ready shot through his mind. It was quickly put down. With Padme gone his mind had began to wonder.

Ahsoka rushed down the hallway just in time to catch the beginning of the briefing.

"Ah Anakin good to see you decided to get here I thought you got lost," Obi Wan laughed.

"What can I say I'm a busy man." He snickered back.

"Well next time I need something done ill check and see if you have the time." Obi wan sarcastically pointed out.

"But if you need to know why you can't get your beauty sleep the situation has changed. The Prime minister of Gerona was assassinated in a coup, and the remaining factions of the military joined the rebel force"

"Seems simple why I am here?" Anakin asked while wiping the rest of the sleep from his eyes

"You're here because the prime minister was friends with an important senator who wants to make sure his revenge is given a personal touch.

"I'm flattered, but I'm still confused as to why me." Anakin asked

"You know enough, now get prepped I need you ready in thirty minutes the assault on the capital is about to begin."

With that the conversation ended Anakin saw his padawan was ready and signaled her to walk with him to the hanger.

"What's going on with the moved up invasion and secrecy" Ahsoka asked

"Who knows, but more importantly go check and see if the clone officers know about the advance in schedule and are ready to go. When you find out meet in the main hanger" Anakin ordered

"Yes master." Ahsoka replied walking towards the barracks.

Ahsoka was still half asleep as she walked in the clone barracks. A sight she could never quite get used to. Regular troopers as well as the officers were not only ready but it seems had been so for hours. This was always the case, but what else could they do their whole life was about war. Ashoka walked back to the main hanger there was no point in asking. If to prove a point by the time she arrived in the main hanger almost all the gunships were full. She ran over to the last gunship where Anakin awaited.

Their cruiser moved into formation with the other two as the barrage of the outer defenses ended. When the formation was locked groups of close air support fighters left the hanger followed by the gunships. Anakin looked into space until sun hit him in the eyes reminding him of that evening.

The sun setting on Coruscant was peaceful as he stared into the horizon. Looking back into the room he saw her sitting across the room waiting for response.

"Padme what do you want me to do I can't change the universe". Anakin frustratingly let out

Her look told him everything. A look a woman gives when she is at her limit.

Ahsoka tapped his shoulder awaking him from his memory. In the distance he could see the capital as the gunship entered the inner atmosphere. The capital city was Arid and dry in the middle of a valley where two massive rivers met in the center. From this far up the city looked like a desert paradise. Any illusion was ended though when the Gunship moved closer; the center of the city was located on a small plateau near the river. This area of the city had palaces and luxury hotels anything the mind could ask for. Looking at the city surrounding it was like looking into hell. Slums filled with factories and decrepit buildings. Anakin looked out the window to a part of the slum that had been hit with a cruiser shell. The off target ordnance took out three or four blocks. Anakin pointed the clone commander to the opening. The commander ordered the incoming gunships to land. When the gunships landed in the clearing they were swarmed with injured and hungry refugees. The clone commander turned to Anakin

"Sir what should we do with the refugees". The clone commander asked

"Take the most severely injured to the cruisers and have a platoon of the clones set up a refugee collection point in that industrial complex to the south".

"Yes Sir."

As the commander issued the orders Anakin turned on the general communication radio to hear of the progress.

"Champion two-six this is Champion actual you have orders to evac severely injured civvies to the ship over."

"Champion Actual I copy. Wait I have a problem with one of the civvies".

Anakin walked over to the edge of the transport he saw the gunship leaving the landing zone as it gained altitude he saw a man struggling against other people then.

A Flash, smoke billowed from the gunships' hold. As Anakin watched in horror the plane lost altitude and crashed into the third floor of a residential complex.

Ahsoka didn't know what to think all she saw was burning bodies falling from the wreckage in the side of the building. Anakin ran over to the clone commander and ordered a stop to his earlier command those injured would be on their own for now. Ahsoka then prepared herself as the gunship went in for a landing. When they hit the landing zone blaster rounds hit the side of the transport she jumped out and looked for cover. The master and padawan were led to a small caved in tunnel. The remnants of this underground highway was the clone makeshift HQ. Looking around all Ahsoka could see was a small holo map of the city and a few officers crowded around it. Anakin lead her over to it.

"What's the situation" Anakin barked.

"Sir we're setting up a perimeter around the landing zone, but as we have tried to move in the city artillery from the plateau and anti air hidden from view in the cities rubble is holding us back from getting in heavy armor and reinforcements". The clone answered

"Where is the highest concentration of anti air coming from"? Anakin asked

"Sir most seems to be stationed under a Caved in overpass with a field of view right over the landing zone. They were planning on us using it for easy access in the city center."

"Dam. Alright Ahsoka and I along with two platoons will assault the anti air positions. While I'm gone I want you to set a perimeter, secure it tight so there are no more incidents like earlier. Then send men to meet up with the platoon taking position at the refugee collection point. Have them check and see if the gunships and transports can squeeze in there and reinforce the landing zone. Anakin ordered

"Yes Sir." Replied the clone commanders

Ahsoka followed Anakin out of the makeshift bunker. She was glad they were leaving the second purpose of the bunker was becoming clear. It was to house the badly wounded clones she had watched as they piled in. The smell of burnt flesh and screams of the clones that were getting operated on made her uneasy. Exiting the bunker was a relief as the clone platoons formed on their position. They rushed through the shelling with the clones till they reached a clearing that must have been a square. Ahead she could see the cannon rounds from the Anti Air and the clone attack planes attempting to make strafing runs on it. A clone officer slowly walked across the square looking at the surrounding buildings. It all looked deserted. Walking slowly aiming around at the windows the clone moved forward soon signaling the others to follow. When the other clones began to come up from the embankment a shot rang out. The officer fell to the ground. Other clones in the platoon reacted quickly, with one zeroing in on the shooters' position and another pulling out a light Anti Tank weapon. Looking up the trooper zeroed in and launched the rocket into a third floor building. The explosion rocked the square. In the rubble and debris the silhouette of a man could be seen. A clone medic rushed to the officer and two clones ran to the body of the man. Ahsoka was impressed with the time it took for the troopers to react it felt like a minute, but took less than ten seconds. She looked over as the medic operating on the obviously dead officer took off his helmet. He then stood and saluted his dead comrade. She didn't notice at the time but every clone in both platoons did. After the clone removed the officers' helmet and then walked over to the rubble. He was greeted by the clone first sergeant; the medic handed over the helmet and saluted. The sergeant returned the gesture and accepted the helmet replacing it with his own. Ahsoka then took a chance to look over at Anakin he was as mesmerized in the small ceremony as she. Though it felt wrong she used this time to stare and look over him it. Now she knew no one would notice that her casual glace was longer than it should. Looking back at the clones it seemed the man was still alive. The new first lieutenant had begun to interrogate him over his cries of pain. Anakin walked over to get an assessment of the situation.

"Lieutenant what seems to be the problem with this man"? Asked Anakin

"Sir this rebel is close to dying were trying to extract as much information before that happens". The trooper responded

"Are you getting anything reliable"?

"No sir he is delirious and were running low on the meds he needs to go painlessly."

Anakin thought to himself

"If we don't have the meds put the man out of his misery" Anakin said

The lieutenant aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger.

Ahsoka heard the shot ring out. She saw as the rest of the clones had moved from cover where she was to form around Anakin. They began to move forward to the anti aircraft position again. While walking thoughts ran through Ahsoka's mind, how could he order that clone to kill him. She had to get an answer but not now they were coming up on the guns. Anakin a clone scout and she slowly crept around the dung in encampment. There were four anti air guns a control station and, two well place Gatling lasers to guard the whole perimeter. That didn't include the guards and numerous patrols.

Anakin knew what he was going to do it was stupid, but he was going to do it. He signaled the others to follow him back to the camp. When the clones assembled Anakin laid out the assault plan.

"Listen up, here's your orders. First platoon is going to stage a frontal assault on the enemy position as a diversion. Second platoon will then assault the enemy position from its flank and spearhead into the camp. When the main defensive guns are disabled both platoons will rush and overwhelm the enemy. It's a simple plan so it'll be hard to mess up now get in position we'll begin in five minutes." Anakin ordered

Anakin looked as all his men stacked up for the assault. 3, 2, 1 it began, first platoon opened up on the guns and got a quick response. The patrols around Anakin began to engage first platoon. He gave the order Second platoon and Ahsoka began running at the south end of the encampment. Hitting the dirt barricade two clones threw thermal detonators into the first Gatling cannon. Ahsoka ran jumped over the barricade and with her light saber cut through the two operators of the second gun. Anakin with the rest of second platoon rushed the anti air guns. He ran up into the control room and killed the two men inside and called for the clones with the demo charges to plant them inside. He rushed out of the room and killed 4 rebels trying a counter attack. Once he saw the charges were set in the control room he ordered everyone to make a full retreat from the encampment. Picking off the last few stragglers first and second platoon regrouped. Anakin picked an empty building and the clones dragged themselves and their wounded into it. Ahsoka tending to one of the lightly wounded looked over and saw the medic administering the same drugs he would of gave to the dying man to a clone who was also morality wounded. Anakin walked over to Ahsoka

"Ahsoka, I need you to go recon the Anti air with me and make sure it's destroyed. Then we need to recon the elevator to the plateau and make sure we can use it". Anakin said

"Yes Master" Ahsoka responded

Arriving at the wreckage of the anti air guns they both looked pleasantly surprised at the effect of their work. Republic gunships and heavy transports still taking light fire had begun to unload at the landing zone. Moving on further into the city it became clear the people had been living in squalor the stores all seemed they had been empty for months if ever stocked at all. Bodies that had no blaster marks but seemed starved were everywhere. Ahsoka walked closer to Anakin in these parts being close to him made it somehow easier to get through. They arrived at the elevator. Anakin pulled out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in checking for rebels. Ahsoka wanted to check herself.

"Anakin what do you see?" she asked

Anakin didn't answer the question

"Who do you think you are? I asked a question." Ahsoka said while nudging her master.

"I think I'm the chose one and your higher up who are you." Anakin sarcastically whispered while handing over the binoculars.

"I'm less arrogant than the boy next to me" Ahsoka joked

"A Boy! I can't even get teenager. Ashoka I'm hurt. Anakin quipped back

They both laughed as she clicked on the zoom to look closer at the elevator. It was clear except for a few patrols further down the street sneaking on would be easy. Ahsoka looked at Anakin they had the same thought. A quick nod was all that was needed to start the slow creeping advance toward the elevator. Making it to the elevator and finding it working was a surprise. They activated the lift and began to transverse to the top of the plateau. Arriving it was deserted not a soul in sight the mortars that had been firing earlier were silent. The two sneaked through the enclave heading to the prime ministers former residence. Nearing the palace they got their answer of where the people went bodies of noble men and women began to appear. The gates of the palace were choked with bodies. These weren't like the ones earlier they all had blaster holes in them. Entering the main building Ashoka followed Anakin down towards the basement. They found the prime minister the rebels didn't even move his body from where they broadcasted his execution. Ahsoka walked over to Anakin.

"Anakin I think we should check the star port there's nothing here." Almost pleading to leave

Anakin walked over to Ahsoka and looked into her eyes

"Ahsoka are you ok?" Anakin asked looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't take it she didn't know what to say. Ahsoka wanted to let it all out tell him everything how she felt about everything that happened today to the fact that she was in love with him. She said the only thing she could.

"I'm uneasy from all the bodies' master, but it's nothing that will affect me once we leave". Ahsoka said trying to look away from his gaze.

"Snips your gonna be ok. Your right we need to leave." Anakin told her with a sincere smile on his face.

Walking out Ahsoka felt somewhat at ease Anakin had called her by her pet name. He hadn't done that in months and a small smile went across her face. Heading back outside any since of happiness was wiped away at the sight of the dozens if not hundreds of bodies. Anakin made sure Ahsoka stayed close. On the way to the star port Anakin noticed a small clone recon unit had made it up the plateau. Anakin walked over.

"Trooper what's the current situation" Anakin asked walking up.

"Oh, Commander Skywalker I've been looking for you. General Konobe needs to speak with you. There's a transport at the star port that can take you to the Cruiser."

Anakin thanked the clones then signaled Ahsoka to follow him to the star port. Arriving at the gunship she realized how long they had been out. The sun was setting it felt like five minutes ago they landed. Sitting in the hold with Anakin the fatigue from the day set in and she began to dose off. Anakin looked over at his padawan seeing she was asleep he walked over to the slide openings of the gunship to look outside at the setting sun. His mind wandered back to his thoughts earlier in the day.

"Anakin we've tried to make this work, and no matter how many times we try it still falls apart," Padme pleaded

Anakin looked across the room. No point, this whole conversation had no point he thought.

"Look you've made your decision already, if you think all "I'V" done isn't enough then fine ill go. This is over."

"Anakin we tried there's so much going on that would ruin us. The fact that you can't even see me most of the time, The Code all these things make this impossible."

"No, No! don't try and pin this on me. I didn't ruin this; all I have ever done is love you unconditionally. You never had to kill for me or almost die to save me. I do these things on a weekly basis and write it off as necessary. You know why you can't look at me anymore you just won't say it. I tried to do the right thing but you still look at me like an animal." Anakin yelled while walking out the room. Padme stood there knowing he was right.

He looked back around and saw Ahsoka sound asleep. He felt bad, she was just like him before the war he didn't want it to change her. Seeing all the death and destruction of war had scarred him. He was begging to think it was going to do the same to her. While thinking to himself the gunship landed in the hanger awaking Ahsoka. Her eyes opened and she smiled at the sight of him. It gave him a felling he hadn't had in years. The thought though strange he presumed it to be admiration for his padawan. Getting on his feet Anakin walked to the main corridor.

Ashoka Walked behind Anakin till they reached the bridge of the ship. Obi Wan was waiting


	2. Chapter 2

"Anakin" Obi wan said grinning." Good to see you and Ahsoka in good condition. I heard things got bumpy on the surface."

"Nothing we couldn't handle".

"I'm glad to hear that, I need you two to do one more mission before I send you back to Coruscant". Obi Wan walked over to a holo projector of the planet and turned it on. "Six hours ago we intercepted a small shuttle with aid ship markings heading to the remote southern part of the continent. Inside we found massive stores of credits and military schematics. After interrogating the pilot he revealed the location of a small villa to the south. He downplayed its importance, but I know there is something there. I want you two to find out what."

"Anything else I should know Obi Wan? You still haven't told me who asked for me to be on this mission. I don't like all this secrecy and you are the last person I would expect it from".

"I Understand Anakin I don't like it either but I can't tell you anything until you return to the temple. Now you need to get going we can't give them anymore time to clear out".

Anakin nodded silently and began to walk back to the hanger.

"Anakin it's an order that you come back to the Coruscant. Its time you stop running around the Outer Rim". Obi Wan yelled out.

Ahsoka stared at the floor of the shuttle as it prepared to take off. This was the second time today and she hoped it wouldn't be like the first. The thoughts of everything that happened on the surface rushed around in her head. Gazing around the cargo hold she looked for something to take her mind of the day's events. She stopped at the sight that always made her stare. He was sitting there lost in his own thoughts, if only he knew. If he felt betrayed she would comfort him if he felt alone she would stay by him. She just didn't know why he wouldn't want to return to Coruscant. Though in reality didn't really mind it meant more alone time with him. The only problem was its own torture loving always from afar. Telling yourself it's for the best only helps for so long. She loved Anakin and if the code or anyone else wanted say otherwise she didn't care. The only thing that stopped her from telling him was the fear of rejection. It didn't matter she ...

"Ahsoka here," Anakin threw over a large cloak.

She hadn't noticed but the shuttle had landed. Looking out the exit ramp it was pouring rain. Anakin unloaded a speeder and jumped on Ahsoka hopped on the back and they sped off. Moving on they were navigating through a field of tall grass it was unlike the desert they landed in earlier. After cutting past a few smaller farms Ahsoka signaled to Anakin that the compound was coming up. They cut off the path to get a vantage point from a small knoll.

Anakin looked into his binoculars at the building. Dammit no one it looked deserted. Scanning the smaller buildings it all looked the same. They had to look inside to know for sure. Ahsoka looked at the lock on the side of the door into the compound it was locked. She pulled out a computer spike and hacked into it. Seconds later the door slide open. The duo barraged in finding it empty. Anakin saw tracks for heavy lifters leading down the corridor. It lead to a large courtyard where the rain had erased an evidence of them beyond.

"Master I think a transport landed and removed any evidence, I think we should head to the extraction area". Ahsoka pointed out walking around the courtyard.

"Keep checking this courtyard is too small for a ship to land".

Ahsoka walked around the courtyard looking for anything. Glancing back she noticed Anakin messing around with a closed drainage vent. he kicked it open reveling a control panel for a lift he activated it. A large cargo elevator rose from the center of courtyard.

"See snips all it takes is a little patience". Anakin smiled an pointed out while getting in.

"Master you're the one who taught me to ignore patience and act. Seeing your in the company of a woman such as myself I can see why you would want to impress though".

"Why would I need to impress my own padawan?" Anakin stared at her and grinned.

" I'm smart, beautiful, and talented why wouldn't you want to impress me " She stared back with pure confidence.

"Well then", Anakin looked right at her and came up short for words.

The rest of the elevator ride down was quiet. Ahsoka was gleaming, she saw as Anakin looked dumbfounded to her advance. Arriving at the bottom floor they both composed themselves and prepared to storm whatever was ahead of them. The lift door slide open to reveal a large storage facility. Again it was completely empty. Anakin frustrated walked to what looked like the central office. Inside a small room in the corner had a light on he walked to it. In all the rush to clear out the rebels had forgotten to destroy most of the information in the room. It wasn't much but it went over the days leading to and after the coup. Anakin collected the information and went to see where Ahsoka went. He found her searching through one of the large cargo crates. Inside was stacks of unused weapons and ammunition. This must of been a ammo dump meant for the rebels. Anakin took one more quick walk around the facility before realizing there was nothing important. Once outside the compound they uncovered the speeder and rushed off to the landing zone. Back on the cruiser Ahsoka walked to the dorm and almost instantly fell asleep. Anakin went to the bridge to see if Obi Wan was still onboard but found out he had left already. Tired he trudged back to the dorm and laid down. Going back to Coruscant was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew Padme would want to talk if only to see if he had moved on. This angered him to no end the thought that he could just love someone new or have any sort of normal relationship at all. Jedi aren't even supposed to love or have attachments in the first place and he had been willing to give it all up. Laying on his side Anakin got a view of his padawan. Dosing off one thought come to his head, she was beautiful.

Anakin awoke first he turned on the lights and sat back down. After taking a minute to adjust his eyes he walked back to the bridge of the ship. Talking to the navigator it seemed they were only a hour from exiting hyperspace. He walked back to the room and began researching the information he got earlier. It seems three months ago the Prime minister ended the government rations on food and medicine. This coupled with the famine already sweeping most of the planet lead to massive riots and a resurgence in rebel activity. The government under pressure hired a mercenary to restructure the military and eliminate the insurgency. It was a mandalorean who unknown to them had already started secret negations with the rebels. After a month with the support of several high ranking officers he organized the coup. Once he had control he brought together the leaders of the rebel factions and merged them with the overall military. That would explain the suicide attacks and guerrilla tactics used. After searching the prime ministers' house it seems the mercenary found evidence of corruption in the local and Republic government. The merc then began to auction the information back to the politicians. After that it seems the rebels lost track of him and began preparing for the inevitable republic invasion. This had to be it, Anakin was sent to find information on his whereabouts. Padme she had to the senator who requested him to go on this mission. Her clout with the council would allow her to select Anakin for the invasion. She was looking for information on corruption in the Senate.

"Fuck, how could I not see this," Anakin whispered to himself.

It was another one of Padme's plans to better the republic. Except every time he ended up hauling out all the bodies to clean it up. Anakin tossed the data pad on the bed and walked to the galley to eat. The ship felt empty since most of the clones were left to hitch a ride on other ships. He picked up a extra tray and walked back to the dorm.

"Ahsoka wake up," Anakin walked over to her bed and laid down the tray.

"Master?" was all she let out still trying to get some sleep.

"Your lucky you never grew up where I did snips you'd never be able to sleep in. Now come on and wake up".

"Fine Fine," Ahsoka stretched her arms out and looked at the food. "So tell me master which is better the blue or green paste?"

"Well in my professional opinion they're both absolutely disgusting." Anakin took another bit and his facial expression showed it all.

"So the blue then." They both laughed.

While eating Anakin informed Ahsoka on the situation with Padme and the Senate.

"So were working for Senator Amidala again?"

"Yes unfortunately we are".

"What's wrong, You always used to jump at the chance to work with her. She turn you down."

"Something like that,"

"Really, something like what,"

"Snips I don't want to go into this. I feel that were about to jump of hyperspace."

"What's wrong master?"

"Ahsoka I enjoy our conversations but there are things I don't like talking about. Right now I need you to get a gunship ready to take us to the temple".

"I understand master, excuse me. If you don't mind later can I talk to you about something".

"Its me if you want to talk about it I can make time."

"No master orders come first it can wait."

"Snips you're a not just a student to me, I trust you. If you need anything just ask".

Returning to the temple was strange she had lived there almost her whole life ,but recently had been seeing it less and less. It gave her a different feeling each time she returned. On the landing pad Obi Wan was waiting.

" Obi Wan I was expecting you to have company."

"I think we should speak about this in private Anakin".

"Ahsoka I need to speak with Master Kenobi do what you want till I'm finished."

"Yes Master,"

"Come on Anakin I'm sure you have questions."

Ahsoka headed off to the training area while Anakin followed Obi Wan to his quarters.

" When did you plan to tell me she was involved."

"Anakin we needed you to come back you. This mission is too important."

" And I wasn't doing anything important in the Outer Rim. No one else can look for a missing mercenary".

"Anakin how much do you know?"

" I know I'm looking for a list of corrupt low level officials and maybe a galactic senator."

"Anakin this goes further than you think When the mercenary sent the ransom demands someone with high level connections got three clone commando teams to go after him. He survived and ran off he was last seen here on Coruscant."

"How did Padme get involved in all this."

"Does it matter Anakin? You know I thought that time away would of cleared your mind but your still too attached. I looked like a idiot to the council so I could hide your affair. When you were requested back I pushed for you to stay on assignment so you could clear your head."

"I'm sorry Obi Wan I know I failed you."

" We all make mistakes Anakin ,but I need to know I can trust you again. You're going to work with Padme on finding the information broker who has the information or sold the Mercenary a new identity."

" I understand."

"Anakin if you find any information that may be connected to the Speaker of the Senate or someone in the Chancellors' office don't tell anyone, bring it directly to me."

" You'll be the first to know".

"Anakin can you do this."

"Obi Wan there won't be a problem."

" I'll leave you to it then."

The two men walked off. Anakin glanced back he wanted to tell him how much he appreciated everything but didn't. Finding his padawan they headed to the senate. Inside the Senate offices they found Senator Amidala having a conversation in her office.

"Senator"

"Ani how have you been" she ended the call an walked over and hugged Anakin." I haven't heard from you or Ahsoka it seems in forever. I hope you've both been well."

Anakin stood there for what felt like forever it wasn't right how could she be like this. "We've been fine ,Thank You. How have you been Senator."

"Aside from a delicate negotiation that fell apart around the time you left I've been fine".

"Really what set of negotiations was that."

" If I'm not mistaken Anakin you have personal knowledge of what went on. Because of this I hope you can see why it was in both parties interest to move on".

"Like a good politician I see you have worked through it and prospered. Even though that other party might of lost more than you".

Ahsoka looked at their facial expressions and it finally hit her. Anakin's reason to stay in the Outer Rim his unease about Padme. She excused herself from the room. How could she not get it. He never explained where he went and always wanting to work with her. He had been in love with her. She looked at the floor trying to cover the tears swelling in her eyes. To scream at the top of her lungs wouldn't ease the pain. To kill Padme wouldn't quench the anger. Disappearing and never being seen again wouldn't erase the fear of confronting Anakin after this. No was all that repeated in her mind. Those thoughts were what lead to the dark side. She spent the rest of the time collecting herself.

Back inside the Senate office the conversation continued.

"Anakin you upset your own padawan calm down."

" Don't tell me to calm down Padme. That's all you have to say. Not one fucking word about why you left me"!

"Anakin we discussed in dept why we couldn't work. You need to move on".

"How can you tell me that".

" Look here's the address of the information broker now get out of my office".

"Pad-"

"Ani we've already tried to fix this. If you ever loved me you'd move on.

Anakin grabbed the note and left. Walking out he saw Ahsoka sitting smiling he was relieved. What he didn't know was she had just barley been able to cover the tears and put on a fake smile.

"You alright Snips"

Ahsoka couldn't speak back her voice was still horse so she just nodded. Anakin helped lift her up and they walked back to the speeder. Before getting on Ahsoka asked the question that killed her every time it went through her mind.

"Do you still love her"

Anakin stopped and stood for a moment.

" I don't"

" I want to know Anakin I want to know everything."

They got into the speeder and began the trip to lower Coruscant. On the way down he explained it all to her. He didn't know why she wanted to know and he just needed to clear his chest of everything to someone. From his days as a slave to being a young Padawan all the way up to a few months ago. It didn't feel like much time passed but looking at the setting sun he must have talked for hours. They were close to the point of dissent. He looked over at his padawan she was staring off. Anakin this man who she loved without knowing the slightest about his past. Having him tell her about his life was the most fulfilling and hurtful event in her own. She knew more than almost anyone else, but knew she cared more than anyone did. The thought of that woman being so important to him still cut at her. As he explained it though she was gone and that meant she had a chance. She knew he still saw her as too young but she was going to change that. In that moment more than any other time she reaffirmed her stance of making him hers.

The speeder began its drop into the lower part of the planet. Any sun still shinning was lost the whole area was illuminated by artificial light. Anakin landed on a street next to a brothel. Looking at the men outside it must of been run by a local gang.

"This is the place you ready Ahsoka"?

"Of course when am I not master".

This place was seeder than most of lower Coruscant and that was saying something. Inside a holo vid of a young Twi'lek having sex with a human entranced Ahsoka. Though she knew about sex she had never seen it ,much less a alien and a human have it. For a second she wished Anakin would take her to one of the rooms and they could do the same. Anakin walked over the hostess and asked for the location of the Broker. He convinced her Ahsoka was his nightly entertainment and had them sent through. Walking up a small flight of stairs they reached a large door Anakin buzzed in and continued the ruse. Inside was a large apartment a Twi'lek man came out and Anakin walked up to go talk to him. When the man saw the light saber he ran and activated the alarm. Running for a back door Anakin used the force and tripped him. He began interrogating him when Ahsoka heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She rushed out to find several of the men from earlier had arrived and began rushing her. Once she activated her light saber most pulled out blasters and began shooting. Blitzing forward she sliced at the first man taking his hands off and then jumped at the second cutting right through his skull before turning around and impaling the third. The nimble warrior jumped down and cut through the last two men with ease. Reinforcements came up to the door so she hide waiting for them to walk through. Once they passed she slide out and cut them down. She clipped her light saber back and walked upstairs she found Anakin sufficiently scaring the broker. He told them the mercenary still had the information and handed him a data pad that he said had his new name and identity. Seeing the fear in the man Anakin knew this was the truth and the two jumped out the back window.

Back at the temple they settled back into their old dorm. It wasn't any different from the ship Jedi didn't have many belongings besides their light sabers. They took turns bathing and settled in for the night. Ahsoka sat on the side of her bed waiting for Anakin to go over the information and decide where to go next. She knew this was her last time on Coruscant for a while again. Instead he sat next to her.

"Earlier today before all the commotion you had something you wanted to go over".

The young woman didn't know what to say. With all of the day's events was it wise to tell him. "Master it's something that very personal if I go over it with you will you still keep me on as your padawan?"

"Ahsoka you know I broke the code and that for a whole year I was having a relationship with Padme. Anything you have to say will stay with me".

"Master it's just it involves what happened today and I don't think now is the time to go over it."

"Well snips I feel bad wasting so much of your time on my life its unfair you need someone to talk to and I'm supposed to be that person".

"Master Hearing your life story was refreshing you were always an enigma before today. As for paying me back for listing just tell me more I'm curious."  
>"Come on my story isn't that interesting and if you think it is you need more friends."<p>

"It's hard to make friends when your dragging me from warzone to warzone most of the time."

"I'm sorry about that I truly am".

"Why I like running around the galaxy I think we make a good team". She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What's with that snips"

"Master if you're going to sit on my bed and berate me all night you should be useful for something". A smile went over her face as she dosed off.

"Is that so"

The only thing he heard back was some small mumbling. He sat there from almost an hour. It felt nice to have a woman lean against him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shot through the slats in the window. Ahsoka turned over as the warm sensation awoke her. In her first reaction she turned to where Anakin's cot was, he was asleep. She slide out of bed and walked to the balcony of the small shack they were camped in. The breeze from the sea alleviated the crushing humidity that was unbearable even at eight in the morning. Looking out at the beach and ocean relaxed her. The soothing scene still couldn't keep her from the topic that took up most of her thoughts.

_It's been a whole week since we arrived here and he hasn't said more than two sentences to me. What I did on Coruscant wasn't that forward what's going on with him. Huh, I'll try and make something edible for breakfast out of the rations we have__.__ Maybe it will buy me enough time to talk to him about it_.

On her way there she glanced out the front window.

_The only dent in paradise_.

To think it was just a dent was a understatement. The small view gave way to the image of a almost deserted half destroyed vacation city. The civil war between two brothers over the rule of the planet had turned it into a refugee center then a haven for smugglers running guns to both sides.

Their Rations were a mix of processed paste and vitamin enriched crackers. No matter how hard she looked nothing remotely appetizing was available.

Grabbing two packets she returned to their room. She sat down next to Anakin and threw one on his stomach. His eyes opened and he sat up and stretched.

"Morning Anakin, good to see your finally up". A smile ran across her face.

" Wow Ahsoka your up first ". He looked down at the food and looked up chuckling." An a gourmet breakfast in bed what's the occasion".

"Ha Ha if you were funny I might laugh at that". She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him." I thought we could talk over breakfast, you haven't said much since we arrived".

"Sure, what's on your mind".

" I just want to make sure you're ok after your talk with the senator".

Anakin stared back for a moment then responded. " I haven't thought much about it, she's moved on. The more I went over it I realized so have I". He wiped off the sweat on his head and walked to the door." Let's talk on the balcony this humidity is killing me".

Outside Ahsoka picked up a tipped over chair and pulled it over to Anakin's. " You a fan of the view master?"

He smiled and looked out at the ocean." It's great all they need to do is clear off the corpses on the beach."

"If it wasn't for the constant gunfights we might even be able to go shopping". Her sarcasm gave them both a good laugh.

"That's the spirit Snips were in a little piece of heaven. The humidity a permanent first class sauna. Our food is made for us by the most quality of mass production techniques. Last and the most important beach front property on the cheap. The only problem is the roving gangs who kill anything that moves."

"Always the optimist master."

"I try Ahsoka, I try."

"So mast-

She was interrupted by a low flying fighter being pursued by another. The back flow from their engines shook the house and created a plume of sand that covered them.

Once she cleared her eyes and the cloud dissipated she looked over at Anakin his eyes were on the fighters. He gazed at the dogfight like a child looks at a new toy. At that moment in his mind only they existed and everything else was a afterthought.

_He looks so peaceful almost happy. _

Ahsoka went back inside content she had another fragment of Anakin Skywalker, another piece few had ever seen. This was to be hidden in his collection in her heart.

Once inside she began cleaning off the sand before the sweat made it stick. She slide off her top and cleaned off the sweat and sand on her breast. A small jolt of pleasure went over her and she moved her fingers over to feel again. Rubbing her breast thoughts began to come from the back of her mind.

_What would Anakin think if he walked in on me doing this _

This made her want to do it more. She bite her lip and began playing with her nipples the added pleasure made her explore more.

She laid down on her cot and slide off her leggings and panties. One of her hands slowly moved down her body. As it got lower her breaths became moans. The vid at the brothel came to mind.

_Anakin moving his large hands over my body his fingers where mine are. His hands exploring every inch of my exposed body. Rubbing and testing every point of pleasure I have while I'm stroking him as he prepares to enter me_.

She rubbed over her wet pussy lips making shots of pleasure shoot through her. As she slide a finger in her pussy her eyes rolled back. The thought of him hearing her and walking in made her moan even louder.

She slide in her second finger and moved faster. The growing pleasure was taking over she was saying things out loud she never would of.

"ANAKIN!"

"ANAKIN!"

"PLEASE TAKE ME!"

Back outside Anakin was caught up too.

The grace of what was be folding before him was intoxicating. The two fighters were dancing in the sky over him. The clear blue back drop made it even more beautiful as the contrails left behind were a message to the world of the fights beauty. The first was being chased but seemed completely in control of the fight. When he would roll he would slow at the last moment and give the second a chance maneuver to his tail. They weren't fighting but dancing around in a symphony only experienced pilots could enjoy. He wished to be up there feeling the g-force push him around the cockpit. One thought ran through his mind as they lined up for another run at each other.

_Almost like home, It's beautiful absolutely beautiful_.

Then as the second plane began lining up on the first he shut off his engine and once in position behind the second plane waited for a moment and with one burst the dance ended. The falling black plum was another one of lives cruel reminders of death.

_Why couldn't this time of been different why does it always end this way. _

Anakin persevered and put the memory into the part of his mind he threw all the horrors of war he saw daily.

He walked back inside looking for Ahsoka. Going down the hallway to their room he could hear moaning. At first he rushed to it but stopped at the entrance and listened more. The moans were of pleasure .

_Should I leave? _

Every rational thought in his body told him to but he didn't he stood there listening. He could feel as his cock got harder and rubbed against his robe.

_Maybe I should go in and help her. No what the hell am I thinking I shouldn't have these thoughts I need to leave_.

Even though he knew it best to leave he stayed by the side of the door and listened .

"ANAKIN"

He thought he was caught.

" PLEASE PUT YOURSELF INSIDE ME"

What he heard turned him on even more. He put his hand in his robe and began stroking his cock.

_If I do this I'll get rid of these feelings and she won't know about it_.

Whenever she would say his name he almost came but held it in, he was going to enjoy this for all it was worth. In his mind he dissevered it because he told himself he would never think about her like this again.

This continued until he could tell she was near climax when she let out his name one last time he came all over his hand and robe.

He could feel how much cum was on his hand and it surprised and impressed him.

_Dam, just goes to show you what being backed up for two months can do. I wonder how much more she would of gotten out me_.

That last thought broke the small promise he made to explain his actions. That didn't cross his mind as he walked back outside and sat down looking at the mid morning sun rise.

Sitting down looking over the deserted beach he close his eyes and relaxed. In the dark a familiar sound came to mind. He tried to recreate a memory in his mind.

The sound of Padme's heels clicking against the concrete behind his chair as it got closer to him he could feel her body position itself on top of him. Her soft hands rubbing over his face begging him to open his eyes and look at the masterpiece in front of him. When he did it was Ahsoka.

"Morning Handsome" Her usual smile was showing.

He opened his eyes from the fantasy. And looked at the ground

_Fuck what am I doing. I just talked to Obi Wan last week about this an now I want to fuck my own padawan. _

Anakin made another promise to himself that he would never do anything with her. It was just like the promise he made before and somewhere deep inside he knew it.

In the room Ahsoka sat back up and took her fingers out of her pussy then slide her middle finger in between her pussy lips. Lifting her fingers she began to suck off the cum.

_mmm sweet I wonder if Anakin would like it. _

She put her cloths back on and walked to see if he was done watching the dogfight.

"Who won master?"

"Ahsoka I didn't know you were there how are you" He looked at her but looked away when she tried to look into his eyes.

"Everything alright Anakin, you seem lost." She walked up to him.

"Look I'm fine now I'm going down the beach to recon the target house again you stay here."

"What's wrong aren't we supposed to go everywhere as a team."

"Ahsoka don't question a order now stay here and guard the place." He got up and walked to the rubble of a building next door.

Ahsoka waited patiently for his return double checking the supplies and perimeter. The streets behind the house were empty except for some scavengers that turned away when they saw nothing of use. She climbed up on the roof and took out the binoculars that gave her a crude view of the target building. Looking for ways in she tried to go over all the possible entrance points or gaps in patrols. The sun set and darkness covered the city except the battles that were fought miles away. The night lit up with the bright flashes of artillery and bombs in the distance.

She stayed there till three in the morning. The idea of going to go look for him was getting more appealing by the second. Before jumping off the roof his silhouette appeared in the rubble of one of the buildings. He was sneaking from house to house until he got closer and he began running back. Ahsoka got off the roof to greet him.

"Master is everything ok?" Her tone gave away her panicked state.

"Were going tonight get everything ready".

"What changed are you alright?"

"Ahsoka hand me your light sabers .Clone commando's are stalking out his hideout we have to go now". Anakin ran inside and began searching through the supplies.

He pulled out a small combat blade and handed it to her.

"They can't know were Jedi". He gazed inside her eyes for a moment then looked away.

"Anakin you haven't even told me his name yet or what he looks like how am I going to find him. If they're clone's here why can't they help us with the assault".

" No one in high command knows were here that means they're a cleanup team. They'll kill the merc and destroy the data if we don't get to it first. I'll find him, now get what you need and get ready to go ". He grabbed her light sabers and put them in a small satchel.

After setting charges on the supplies they couldn't carry they moved out. Sneaking from house to house on their way to the building. Ahsoka spent that time trying to get used to the blade it was lighter but didn't have the range of her light sabers.

Arriving outside the house Anakin got on his stomach and began slowly sneaking past patrols up to a drainage ditch. Ahsoka followed him up to the side of the building and they jumped onto the second floor balcony.

Inside Anakin began franticly searching the room for the datapad. It was nowhere to be found.

"Ahsoka I need you to stay here and guard our way out I'm going to find out where it is

"Master I th-".

"Snips it's vital no one knows who we are". He looked down at her and smiled."I need your help on this just do what I say this time please".

"Yes master".

Anakin walked out and down the hall it was quiet until she heard footsteps heading back from the opposite direction. She hide in the closet waiting for a guard.

Her heart rate shot up when the footsteps entered the room. As the large clunk of boots moved around, she got her blade ready. Sliding the door barely open it looked like a large human male, he was picking through the mess Anakin left looking for something. He knelt down on the floor opening a panel and putting in a code. When she saw the light of a datapad she acted. Slowly opening the door moving quietly not even breathing. Until she was right behind him and leveled the blade with his throat

At that moment he pushed back knocking her down.

"Little bitch who do you think you are"?

He picked up the blade on the floor while she was getting herself up.

"Trying to kill me from behind. Sluts like you have no honor".

Ahsoka rushed at him but he knocked her back down and tried to pierce the blade into her. She stopped him using both hands but he kept pushing. The blade was going into her mouth as she was losing grip on him.

_Am I going to die_.

Then she did the only thing she could. Using all her strength she redirected his force and made the blade rip through her cheek. She wrestled control of it from his bloody fingers and pierced it straight through his throat. His lifeless body fell on top of her and the weight was too much to move as blood was pouring down her throat making it hard to breath. Squeezing out she maneuvered from out under him and held herself up on her hands so the blood would stop choking her. Crawling back to closet she found the field medical kit and got out the medical pads. The amount of blood made sticking it on almost impossible. To make matters worse the adrenaline was wearing off and the searing pain of the wound was kicking in. Her efforts to fix it were in vain so she took out a sedative for the pain. Ahsoka's last action before passing out was pulling the bloody datapad from the man's corpse.

Anakin was in the main corridor he had no luck in the rest of the house.

_The mission's a failure I need to get Ahsoka and leave_.

When he entered the room he saw the pool of blood

"Ahsoka"!

He could feel she was still alive. When looking for the medical kit he heard blaster fire from the down stars.

_Shit the commando's__._

He picked her up and slung her over his back. Right before jumping out the window the faint light of the datapad she was holding onto grabbed his attention. He picked it up and jumped out the second story making a dash for the interior of the city.

A few blocks down he saw a small gang hideout. He walked to the back and hotwired one of the speeders then rushed to the star port. Anakin carried Ahsoka through the group of refugees waiting outside to the small smuggler ship they stole on Coruscant.

Inside the ship the old medical droid began reconnecting the muscle tendons on her cheek. Anakin set the ship's course back to Coruscant and returned to the med bay. He stayed by her side until she woke up.

"Ahsoka it's me Anakin. Are you ok?"

"I know it's you master". She tried to make a smile but her face was still numbed."Did you get it".

"Yeah, but that's not important now. How do you feel"?

"Fine if you consider only feeling half your face good". The rest of her face showed signs of distress."How does it look, the wound".

"I have to say as far as scars go its great and it still has more time to heal". Anakin put on a fake smile.

"Let me see for myself." She picked up a small mirror.

"Ahsoka it still has time to heal".

She paused looking at the side of her face. The mirror showed the large still red scar across her face. It wasn't small it was deep and wide stretching from the side of her mouth all the way to the end of her cheek.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's arm and lightly pulled it."Sit down with me"

He sat up on the table as she grasped his hand tighter. She put her head on his shoulder as the tears began to flow. Quietly as she laid against him the markers of her pain ran down his arm.

"Anakin" She broke her silence and squeezed harder on his hand." When he almost had me ,the moment when the knife was almost thrust down my throat I had only one regret".

" Yeah"

" I never had the nerve to tell you I love you." The tears came in torrents as she began sobbing."I love you so much I just couldn't stand the thought of you getting rid of me" Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's head with both hands and forced him to look right at her." Now look at me why would you ever want me now."

Anakin sat quiet for a moment. " Ahsoka your the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. That scar didn't change how I feel about that one bit."

"No you don't, you think I'm ugly. When you look at me telling you my feelings you wish it was her. All you want is her back even if you had to get rid of me." Her tone was laced with fear and hate .

"What do you mean. You and Obi Wan are all I have left, I wouldn't trade you for anything. When she left you were right next to me running around the fringes of the galaxy. You gave up seeing anyone you've known for months just so I could through myself at pity party".

"That doesn't change the fact Anakin, I love you. I love you so much and your acting like you have feelings too but I know it's just so ill calm down. I'm bearing my soul to you and I know she is still the first thing on your mind".

" You think I was thinking about her when I saw you on the floor . You think I'm sitting here wishing you were her. Look here, I don't love you you've got that right. Earlier though when I saw you bleeding and I knew my orders caused you that pain. It wasn't like the thousands of clones or dozens of friends who've died by my orders". His eyes watered up."You're special to me, more special than I want. I feelings for you that I can't explain".

"Then show me how you feel". She wiped the tears from her face." You don't have to be alone anymore".

"I, I can't Ahsoka."

"Why not." She got off the table and stood in front of him.

"No not like this you don-"

"Shhhh" She sat on his lap and wrapped her hands around him." If you're not going to make yourself feel better I will." Ahsoka whispered as their lips meet.


	4. Chapter 4

A single light illuminated two humans sitting at a table. One a middle aged man in combat fatigues the other looked like a young teenager.

"You know Andrew holding out information that is crucial to Republic safety is a crime". The man got out of the chair and walked behind the boy putting his hands on his shoulders. "But I don't think you're a criminal Andrew I just need to know what your uncle was hiding".

"Look, like I told the soldiers I don't know shit."

The man laughed." Andrew I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Now I'm going to ask you one final time. What was your uncle hiding?"

"The boy began to show his fear but stayed to his word." I don't know anything."

A grin went across the man's face. "It's always the young ones who try an act tough". Before the last word left his lips his hand had grabbed the back of the boys head as he forced a pair of pliers into his mouth. After a few moments of fighting the interrogator had found what he wanted and he ripped out a tooth.

Over the boys screams he continued the questioning.

"Now Andrew, now that you know what I'm willing to do I need an answer."

"What the fuck is your problem huh. You don't work for a gang you can't do this to me." Past his smirk remarks the horror was beginning to show on his face.

Brushing the blood off his hand another grin blossomed on his face. "You have no idea who I am and I can do anything I want to you. So if you're ready to talk now's that time because I'm about to start working on your pretty face."

The boy quit whining and looked silently at him for a moment.

"He told me he had information on Senators that could make him a lot of credits. Please Sir that's all I know. I just worked for him so I could eat you can see the conditions we live in". The words couldn't leave his mouth fast enough.

"See was that so hard."

"No sir."

"Now Andrew this is the important part and if you tell me I'll let you go. Where did he keep the information?"

He looked down at the ground and whispered his answer." I don't know Sir."

"Think really hard this is very important."

"I'm sorry he didn't tell me much I was just a lookout."

After taking a deep breath he walked into the darkness. The room light up and showed a few dead tortured bodies in the corner.

"I'm truly sorry but that's not good enough." The man unsheathed a blaster and shot a round into the boys' forehead.

Obi Wan turned off the vid and looked over to Anakin.

"Your old friend in the senate gave this to me three hours ago. The man is the vice president of an outer rim private military company. Apparently after the clones raided the place they handed the survivors over to them."

"Well I'm just waiting for you to tell me why."

"The company Advanced Security Solutions is supposed to fix our clone shortage problem. Their budget and operations are open only to members of the Senate intelligence committee. "

"So are we finally getting to the point of what this means to me Obi Wan. "

"Well Anakin if I was less of a friend I would send you over to the office of its newest member to deliver the information on this datapad. I heard about how well your last encounter went. But since were close I'll do all I hard work and you get to have the fun."

"Remind me Obi Wan what's your definition of fun?"

He laughed and got up." You've got fifteen minutes until a gunship arrives in the hanger to get you." Obi Wan looked back before walking out the door. "You did good Anakin I'm proud of you. I know how hard it can be to see your padawan hurt".

Anakin mustered up a smile." You know that's not an answer but thanks."

He looked down as the man he saw as a father walked out the room.

_If only he knew what I'd done he would never forgive me. _

After sulking for a few seconds he got himself up and walked to his dorm. Inside Ahsoka was waiting. She was wearing a bandage over her wound after going to the medical center to try and remove some of the scar tissue.

"Anakin welcome back."

"Thanks, how'd it go with doctor?"

Hearing his concern for her sparked a small smile. "It went well they say it might get up to forty percent smaller."

"Good to hear". Anakin walked over to her bed and sat on the side. "How does everything else feel?"

She crawled over to him and felt her way up his back." Its fine Anakin no one suspects anything."

Hearing her voice and soft hands on his back he relaxed his stature. "That's good to know."

Only her breathing responded until her hands massaged their way up to his neck. "So how much time do we have?"

He chuckled." We were supposed to be in the hanger five minutes ago."

She sighed and slide off the bed. "When were you going to tell me?"

"When my back rub was finished. " He sat up and stretched." And I have to say that was pretty good."

All she could do was shake her head and laugh." You know you owe me one."

"Normally I'd be reluctant but for you I'll make an exception."

She looked back smiling in disbelief and began heading to the hanger.

Once in orbit she followed him to the ships command and control center. Inside several clone officers looked over a holo-map.

"Ah, general it's nice to see you."

Anakin put on a smile and began his usual intro." The feelings mutual, now which one of you can tell me why I'm here."

Nods of approval swept over the men as they circled around the map. Ahsoka squeezed herself in as a colonel began his briefing.

"If you can look at the map sir you'll see the landing zones for third division. It was broken up into three brigades of whom the first two were focused on vital industry and central government centers. The third was taken off to search for military high value targets and knock out military high command centers."

"Everything seems fine here to me colonel."

"And everything did go well until we dropped in the third brigade. We chose a small area of permafrost on the edge of the planet's habitual zone near their westerly flank. Then separatist ships jumped in during landing and took out half the force."

"So were going in to relieve them and push on with the mission."

"No sir, orders have changed. You and a small company will lead what's left of the brigade and take out a command center here."

"Wait a minute, your telling me I'm going to lead a force that might be destroyed with no support."

"Exactly sir."

"Am I getting any assets to finish my objective?"

"No sir, though I have heard rumbles of a small rebel faction that was going to assist originally."

Anakin looked at him like he was speaking another language." All I have is the same people who could have sold out the operation in the first place."

"Yes Sir"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Where's your brigade going to be colonel?"

"We've been assigned to augment an assault planned on a major industrial area."

He held back from laughing hysterically and asked the question on most of the officers' minds. "Who planned this?"

"General I understand your frustration but I'm kept outta the loop just as much as you it seems."

"Is there any extra manpower you can throw my way?"

"Sir the initial plans I reviewed had you going in alone, that platoon you'll have is mine. I need the rest since we'll be spearheading an attack"

"Thank you then"

"I understand your anger general I know I'd feel the same way if given orders like that."

The two men saluted and shook hands Anakin then walked back to his quarters. Dealing with that and not sleeping for almost forty eight hours ways getting to him so he laid down and fell asleep. Ahsoka watched him for the first few minutes like always but dazed off herself soon after.

After being woken up five hours later they waited still half asleep in a crowded gunship. When the outer doors opened the ships rushed out to the planets' surface. Below was a large ice ball that had a small habitual strip near the equator.

Heading into the atmosphere most of the assault group broke off and two gunships alone landed with Anakin's unit. In between the remains of a support frigate Ahsoka could make out the mustering of a small force. She pointed Anakin in its direction and they headed off.

Entering the remains they walked right into a makeshift hospital. Clone medics and a few support droids were servicing hundreds of wounded. Ahsoka watched as a few veteran medics walked around and chose if a man should receive medical attention or be left to die. This pulled at her heart but she continued on following Anakin to the center of the wreckage. Along the way the halls were full of wounded. The center of the ship just looked like a large triage center rather than command post. An officer looked over and saw Anakin. He then jumped over bodies and ran to him.

"General I heard someone might be coming it's an honor to see you."

"Where's your CO?"

"Well sir I'm the highest ranking person left."

"What's the status of your command?"

"As you can see we got pretty banged up on the way in. I landed with a twenty five hundred of our original unit of four thousand. Since then with droid and loyalist attacks I'm down to seven hundred men who can still walk."

Anakin looked around the room and right back at him." Any good news?"

"Well sir you're hear and that's all I got." The trooper took off his helmet and lead Anakin to the side." Sir I hate to ask but I need to move my men outta here. Don't you have enough forces to complete your objective alone?"

"Lieutenant whatever high command told you must have been wrong. My orders are to take the city six miles from here with your units. There's no medevac or reinforcements the only way out is to take it."

The trooper gave off the same look Anakin did four hours prior. "Sir you'll have to understand if I don't agree with you on this plan. I'm going to contact the admiral."

"Go ahead."

The clone walked off as Ahsoka signaled Anakin to come over to her.

"What's wrong snips?"

"The wounded if we leave they'll all be killed."

"I understand Ahsoka but orders are orders."

"That never stopped you before why now."

"You weren't here when the war started things like this happen."

"When, I've never seen you leave men behind before." Her tone was going from confused to angry.

Anakin looked both ways and stared back at her." If we stay here were going to die. You need to grow up a look at the whole picture because half of these men are dead already."

"What abo-"

"Ahsoka if you ever want to be a good leader you'll realize you can't save everyone."

He walked off looking for the commander so he could tell him his wounded brothers would be used as a shield to protect their rear flank. Ahsoka stayed behind and tried to help the wounded. She tried not to think about what he said and lost herself putting on bandages and scavenging for meds. Half an hour or so passed and Anakin returned with the commander in toe.

At once he began giving orders for abandoning the wreckage and destroying any vital information or supplies they couldn't carry. Mustering the men he could the Commander lead them to the edge of the wreckage to a large pine forest.

Ahsoka looked to Anakin.

"Where are going?"

Before he could answer a large whistle then explosion hit the area behind them.

"AHSOKA RUN NOW" He and the rest of the clones darted as the whistles became closer.

Ahsoka stalled and saw a slightly wound trooper. She grabbed him and the two began running. The shelling was one thing but when the rounds exploded near a tree it created thousands of razor sharp projectiles. He was slowing her down but something in her wouldn't let her stop.

Then a large thump threw her to the ground. Scanning over her body she couldn't see or feel any wounds. Then mumbling which after a few seconds cleared up and became gargled screams. The clone she helped was hit with a piece of shrapnel. The shrapnel had hit him in the golden spot between his helmet and chest armor. She crawled over to him and he immediately grabbed on to her arm.

"Please help."

"I'm trying to let go."

"Please ma'am don't let me die like this." The words getting more gargled as more blood entered his throat.

Looking at him scared Ahsoka she could see herself on the floor suffocating again.

_No if I stay I'll die I need to find Anakin. I have him and that's too much to give up_.

She pried off his hand" I'm sorry but I have to go." Once free she dashed for the clone stragglers she could still see.

After dodging shells and fallen trees for twenty minutes she came upon the remaining troop mass. Anakin found her first and ran over.

"Where were you Ahsoka? I told you to run dammit you had me worried."

She sat there silent not having words for the experience.

"You ok snips?"

His voice finally reached her and she reacted. "Yes I'm fine."

He looked frustrated. "Just listen next time please."

She sat on the ground and looked at the clearing in front of her then looked back. In the forest it sounded like the clone was still alive and still begging for her to come back.

_No it's my mind playing tricks on me. I need to stay focused and make it through this for Anakin. _

A few hours later they arrived on the outskirts of a small city. Trying to avoid being zeroed in on again they used the sewage diversion ducts to reach the interior. Ahsoka and Anakin took point of the column feeling their way to hopefully an exit. This lead to the central processing area which once they reached the surface showed to have several military installations.

"You ready." Ahsoka tapped her light sabers itching for him to give her the go ahead.

He pulled out his own and nodded in approval. She darted for a group of droids and cut them down and continued towards a large Anti-Aircraft gun. Inside Two men only got a chance to glance at her before being disposed of. Quickly cutting through the control panel she moved on into a government barracks. With most of the men still confused Ahsoka was able to exact A very painfully revenge for the republic fallen. They almost ran into her attacks as clones prevented any reinforcements to reach the besieged troops.

Anakin was on the other side of the base fighting through several droid tanks. He ran and threw a thermal detonator in the turret of one then hopped on the second as the third attacked it. With the last tank left he used the force to send a shell back into the crew compartment after trigging itself setting off all the spare ammo. Pressing the advance he rushed into the command complex. The moment he stepped in the door and looked at the ceremonially dressed officers he knew it was going to be fun. With the clones finally catching up to him the attack became a wholesale slaughter.

After another hour they had routed their vastly superior enemy. The remaining Republic troops set up positions around a hill overlooking the city expecting a counter attack. Night fell and to Anakin's' surprise a group of two hundred or more rebels came to pledge they were the new local government. Talking it over with command he was given orders to treat them as such. These men had sat idle as his soldiers were killed.

_Cowards all of them. If I had died today they would be sitting right here laughing as our corpses were hung. _

The clone commander walked over to Anakin as he watched the rebels enter the city.

"We actually did it general. Not to doubt your abilities but I thought we were all going to die."

Anakin laughed." What's your name trooper?"

"Adam sir well its major Adams now."

"Adam I thought an airstrike was going to kill us all in that frigate. So you don't need to worry."

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought that Sir." He looked down." If you don't mind me saying leaving them all behind was fucked up."

Anakin stared right at him." You're absolutely right it was and I completely understand if you hate me for it."

"Sir we were in Felucia for six months, after that hell we were promised R&R. Instead we were shipped here and told it was going to be an easy drop." The trooper put on his helmet to cover the tears swelling in his eyes." We came here four thousand strong now I only have three hundred brothers left."

He put his arm on his shoulder." It doesn't get easier but you have to stay strong for your men. Honor your brothers who died in combat by fighting harder yourself."

Adam shook his head." Half of them died on stretchers waiting for medical care command promised us. I can't call that an honorable."

"It's war everything is fubar."

He laughed." Couldn't of said it better myself."

"Any news of when the first gunships are coming in major?"

"Soon sir why, you trying to leave us already."

"No but I do have a favor."

"I suppose I owe you a few."

"Don't worry Adam I only need this one. I want my padawan on the first ship out."

"That can be arraigned sir. May I ask as to why though?"

"You see those assholes who marched through camp earlier." He pointed to the city." In a few minutes their going to kill anyone who worked with or supported the old government." Anakin looked over at Ahsoka as she sat resting and waved." I won't allow her to be here when it starts understand."

"Yes sir I'll try and get her outta here now."

"Thank you Adam I'll remember this."

Anakin looked back over to Ahsoka who made sure to smile when his gaze entered her direction. He made sure no one was around and walked over to her.

"How are you gorgeous?"

Her lekku darkened." I'm good and thank you."

He grabbed her hand." No one's around so I want to talk what happened yesterday."

She continued blushing." You really want to talk about this here."

"Anywhere or time snips it is all up to you."

"Well when are we going to be back on the ship."

"I have a ship taking you back in a few minutes. I have to stay around for another hour or two and wait till the relief force arrives."

"Why am I leaving so soon?"

"Snips you look amazing and I want you to make sure the wounded that are being taken back have something nice to look at."

Even though she could tell he was lying she couldn't stop smiling. "Well I guess I'll wait till you get back and cash in that backrub."

"Aw come on it's been a long day I need my relaxation."

"To bad" She laughed and gave a quick kiss before walking to the landing zone.

Anakin sat at the tip of the hill and watched as Ahsoka's gunship took off.

_Just in time _

Looking over the city a large mass of people had begun stalking the streets. He looked through his binoculars as people were pulled from their homes and executed in front of their families.

_I could go through and kill them all like the sand people they certainly deserve it. Still the clones who don't try and stop me will be court martialed and killed for letting it happen. If I get the clones to dress up like loyalist and attack them it will lead to instability with the new government for decades. Shit just like always dammed if you do dammed if you don't. _

Anakin sat for the next two hours forcing himself to watch. It was his own punishment to himself for not stopping it in the first place.

"And to the victor go the spoils of war."

"What?" he looked behind him to see Adam. "Oh it's you."

"Excuse me sir but the last of my men are leaving. I was wondering if you wanted to leave with me."

"That'd be fine thanks for telling me."

"No problem sir. And if I may, as a word of advice don't fret over the civvies. Like you said it's all fubar."

The ride back up was cramped and surprising quiet. Once onboard Anakin meet up with one of the clones and acquired some contraband material. He walked into their room to find her sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hey good to see your still awake. "

"Well I wanted to see you."

"So have I but you haven't been sitting there the whole time have you."

"No" she laughed. "I helped clones in the med bay with moral support like you asked. Then I cleaned myself off."

"Thank you that means a lot to me."

She smiled as Anakin picked up a spare towel under his bunk.

"You'll have to wait a little longer I need to wash off too."

"Are you inviting me?"

This time Anakin slightly blushed." I would if it wasn't public. Still you can hold on to this for me." He handed over a bottle of black label Rum.

"Underage sex and now drinking Anakin I think you're looking for trouble."

He looked back before stepping back out." First of all I don't look for trouble it finds me. And second you earned it the last two days have been hell."

Before she could respond he was out the door.

"Well since he is gone and this is for me."

The bottle opened with ease and she leaned in to smell. It reminded her of the sewage they had just trudged through.

Even though all her common sense told her not to she got a cup and poured some in. She filled the cup half way and tried to sip it. Her first attempt failed because she tried to taste it. So she tried from memory of other people she had seen drink liquor. She moved her jaw up and let in a medium amount of the fluid and swallowed it as fast as possible.

This worked so well that ten minutes later the cup was empty and the effects were kicking in. It coincided with Anakin's return to the room.

"Taste great doesn't." The smile he gave off when being sarcastic was in full effect.

She shook her head and took her top off.

"Alright were getting right into it I like this." Anakin picked up the bottle and took a swig.

"Shut up you know what you owe me."

"From what I'm seeing your putting out dual messages."

She laughed and laid down on the bed." Come on smart ass get to work."

Sitting on her legs he began massaging her back. Starting with her lower back he focused on the area around her spine.

"That feels really good I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've done this with a naked woman."

He took another swig and proceeded to answer." No it isn't and I have been told by several sources I'm very skilled."

The thought of him and Padme still nagged at her and her increasing intoxication wasn't helping. "Just because some senator says your good doesn't mean you are."

"Oh it wasn't the senator it was a guest at one of her parties."

"Really and how did this happen."

"Well Padme was complementing me about how I good I might be at back rubs and a senator's wife challenged me to it. I obliged her and after a few minutes certain moans were let out that made her husband quite unhappy."

They laughed. "What did Padme say about this?"

"Well let's forget about what Padme said and let me ask a question."

"Ok"

"How does someone as smart and beautiful as yourself deal with someone like me?"

Anakin could see as her lekku darkened. "If I could put it in words I would. But tell me do you think aliens are beautiful on the level of humans."

"Ahsoka green yellow orange blue it's all sexy to me." He began kissing up her back an lekku." Still you're on your own level of gorgeous."

He couldn't see but she was gleaming. He continued until her inexperience with liquor and overall exhaustion put her to sleep. After making sure the door was locked he went over to the bed and laid down next to her. Anakin pulled Ahsoka closer and gave her kiss goodnight.

Today was over and tomorrow far away the two lovers had used this time to find something rare and short lived in war Happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

"So our leave has been approved?"

Ahsoka tried to get Anakin's attention but he didn't budge. He had been this way since they got the call to come out here earlier.

She keep up her appearance as the transport neared the fob. The encampment was a few building built into the ground and an entrenched landing area on top of a hill.

Steeping off the ship her boots sunk into the mud. To her surprise the base wasn't filled with clones but mercenaries and other paramilitary units.

"Master where are we?"

"We are looking over the lowest bidder to pick up slack for our lack of troops."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"I just want to get off this planet. We've been here three weeks too long."

"So it has been approved."

"Yes, we just have one more assignment after this." He tried to look away while saying it.

"I don't mind."

Anakin started walking to the command post." Uh-yeah I'm sure you won't."

She caught herself just as she was going to keep prying. This gave her a chance to see every man in the base was staring at her. They quickly looked away after she glanced back or they saw the scar.

Inside the bunker a well-dressed man sat in front of a fan. He stood up and walked over as Anakin entered the room.

"Mr. Skywalker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, and you would be."

"Name's Matthew just got assigned here from corporate."

"Well it's good to meet you now where's your boss."

"He was killed in a small incursion yesterday, now I'm in charge. That incident would be why you were ordered here."

"What happened?"

He pointed Anakin to a seat and sat back behind the fan." Dam humidity right." Anakin just stared back." Yesterday while meeting some of the local villagers a civilian shot at and killed my former superior. The reaction from some of our units was a bit overzealous and a few locals were killed."

"Ok, get me to the village and I'll try and fix this."

"Thank you this means a lot to me truly." He got up and pointed to a group of speeders outside. "One of my men will lead you there."

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to a small farming community.

Ahsoka sat outside the chiefs' hut and waited for Anakin to try and negotiate. The thought of it made her laugh as a small child walked over and poked her.

"Your it."

He ran off and she obliged by acting like he was going to get away. This chase continued until they reached the edge of the crops. There the boy fell over in exhaustion.

His eyes were blue like hers and she couldn't help but admire his tenacity.

"It looks like I got you."

"That means I'm it and you have to run."

"No I'm sorry but you have to go home I have work to do." She picked up the boy and slug him over her shoulders carrying him back to the village.

A worried mother ran out to the boy and scolded him for running off taking him off her hands. After being thanked she walked back to the hut. Anakin walked out twenty minutes later looking relieved

"So?"

"We got lucky. The guys they killed were town drunks or outcast. He agreed to take farming equipment and seeds in exchange for normalization in relations." He smiled proud of himself.

"And here I thought we'd be stuck for days."

"Come on I'm not that bad at negotiating." He quickly shot back

Her face almost glowed as she shook her head.

"Well I'm no Obi Wan but cut me some slack."

She just smiled and walked back to the speeders.

Anakin went and gave his report to the council about the incident and the mercenaries overall military aptitude. Confirming their next task and that after they could go on leave Anakin went back to his room.

Upon entering the orange skinned goddess instantly ran over to him.

"Afternoon handsome, are we leaving to our final assignment. I can't wait much longer to have you all to myself for so long."

"Really and where do you want to go?"

Her soft fingers ran across chin as she planted a small memento of her love on his lips. "Well, if I could have it my way we'd find a deserted garden world. Land on a tropical island where no one would look and just forget about the rest of the galaxy."

"That's pretty ambitious for a three day vacation."

"Why don't you tell me what our next assignment is and I'll see if we can't disappear afterwards."

"We're going to Naboo to watch over a party for Padme."

Her enthusiasm immediately dropped." At least it's not another day on Felucia."

"Don't worry" Anakin moved in to hold her until they heard a knock at the door.

A clone came over and brought them the security plans. They studied them and prepared until arriving at the start of the party a few hours later.

The war and new banking clan interest rates were the topic of discussions heard throughout the large ball room. Anakin stood with Ahsoka overlooking the crowd.

"Is this how all the parties were with Padme?"

"No I used to talk with dignitaries and listen to their bad jokes."

"Sounds like fun. Now where's the senators wife you got in trouble over?"

"Over there is the senator." He pointed to an older human male who was with a young Twi'lek. "And the eighteen year old would be his mistress."

"So besides watching over cheaters and your ex-wife why we are here?"

"I'm sorry snips but we have our orders. After this were clear to start our leave."

"Are we staying on Naboo or leaving?"

A server walked over to where they were talking and asked Anakin to follow.

"Hey why don't you think about that and later tonight we'll talk about it." He walked off into the crowd.

Ahsoka stood for a minute beyond angry.

_Three weeks I've waited three weeks in Felucia and we're stuck here. Anakin and I are supposed to be on leave dammit. _

Tired of sitting around she decided to go looking for him. Not surprisingly she found him with Padme as he was telling a story to round up support for some bill. Instead of making a scene she walked off and looked for something to do.

Her search landed her at the table of an old military officer who was looking for a conversation. They sat for the next three hours going over his military career and sharing wine. She argued with him over the reliability of clones over humans in combat. All the while sneaking glances around the crowd to make sure nothing happened. They continued until the rundown of the party at which point he thanked her for the talk and headed home.

On her way back to their room at the servants manor Anakin walked up behind her.

"Did you have a nice chat?"

"Huh" She quickly looked behind her. "Oh, yeah it was nice. How did you know I thought you were caught up with Padme?"

"I was for about an hour but I slipped out and watched over your conversation."

"Why didn't I see your or why not just come get me?"

"I'm sorry I was stuck talking with Padme for a while. When I was finally able to get out you were into your discussion and I wanted to watch."

"So you're telling me you went from not standing her presence to being able to have a normal conversation."

"Yeah, the more I seem normal around her the less Obi Wan will check up on me. I already know she gives reports to him."

Ahsoka walked into their room then closed and locked the door behind them. The moment the lock clicked she threw herself on him. Releasing weeks of built up lust from separation in the jungle.

"Next time come get me sooner."

"Will do" the look of surprise was lodged on his face.

She turned and looked around the room." So how long till someone checks on us."

"The few living servants that still stay here will be busy cleaning up all night." He ran his finger up her spin." Now snips are you trying to suggest something or are you going to get cold feet again?"

She sat on the bed and spread her legs apart so he could look up her shirt. "If you were a real man you would seduce me."

"Is that an insult or a challenge?"

"Depends"

He walked up to her and stuck his hand up her shirt into her panties. Two of his fingers entered her wet opening and she let out a small shriek. Ahsoka bit her lip and began unstrapping his robe.

When it finally came loose she slid it off and began stroking his cock. "It looks so lonely; we'll have to fix that." She unbuckled her shirt and slide down her panties.

When her panties were off Anakin took over and pushed her flat on the bed. Ahsoka took the bait and wrapped her nimble legs around his back pushing him onto her. He immediately thrust his cock into her making her head shoot back. She recovered and grabbed the back of his head then forcing their lips to meet. It was pure ecstasy from the slow heavy thrusts to the taste of hard liquor in the back of his throat.

"Fuck snips I didn't think you wanted it this bad."

"If you had any idea you'd cum in me right now."

"Really." He sped up his thrust and his tone got louder. "Why don't you show me"

She rolled him over and began riding his cock, guiding it right into where she wanted it. Anakin grabbed onto her ass cheeks and forced her down even harder with ever stride.

"You don't know how horny it got me when I saw you trying to hold back your hard-on in the mornings. I wanted to let you fuck me right there. I thought about it so much."

"HOW MUCH" his tone got louder.

"ALL NIGHT, I THOUGHT ABOUT IT ALL NIGHT WHILE FINGERING MYSELF TO YOU." Ahsoka screamed out her response as her breathing increased.

Using his lips and teeth to tease her tits Anakin seized the moment and pinched her clit. He could fell her pussy tighten around his cock in orgasm. She ran her fingernails across his chest as the rest of her body froze. Against his every want he pulled out and released himself. A few moments later she lay against him breathing heavily.

"Wow, you're full of surprises today."

She pulled herself up to eye level with him." A girl can try."

"You did a lot better than that." Anakin wrapped his hands around her back.

She blushed." So you really like hearing about what gets me wet."

"More than I'd like to admit."

"Hm, look at you. Just got done fucking me and your already positioning for more."

This brought a large grin to his face." Come on snips, what else is there to do on that deserted island of yours."

"That's just one of the things I thought we could do."

"Tell me more about it then. You seem to have a better imagination than me."

"I don't think I have a better imagination I just use it on more than sex. Anyway I thought a lot about the things we could do and I'm not going to waste your time on it."

Anakin just rubbed his finger over her scar and smiled." Anyone tell you you're the most beautiful thing in this universe. It's true, as for my time I've got all night so start."

Ahsoka tried to hold in but failed as she let out how happy that made her." Stop it"

"What?"

"Stop flattering me so much I'm not used to it."

"I see how happy it makes you and I just can't stop."

Tears began to flow from her eyes." Stop being so cheesy its working ok."

"Dam your cute, and I told you I won't stop till you tell me your plans."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed him." Fine."

"Good"

"Well most of yesterday I thought about how I would have you make me a little hut. Of course you couldn't wear a shirt though as I watched how worn out you got. I'd help until we both were hot and bothered and both, well never mind that one was sexual."

"Oh please continue I'm interested."

She just rolled her eyes." Then there was the one where we would set up a hammock. Sitting up in it I would hold you and trace my fingers over your body like always dreamed about."

"Sound likes paradise."

"What do you think about all day?"

Ahsoka looked into his eyes as he let his guard down. For a moment she saw the truth his smile was still up, but his eyes told a story of pain. She could almost feel it and the pain was unimaginable.

"I think about the task at hand and you." The pain was hidden again but he looked genuinely happy to say those words.

"All business and some pleasure if it was the other way around I might think it's you."

"You're probably right on that one."

She chuckled and intertwined her fingers with his." Thank you for letting this happen you don't know how happy this makes me."

"Making you happy is all I want in this world Ahsoka."

"I feel the same that's how I know I love you."

She held his hand smiling as exhaustion from the day got to her. Soon she was out cold as Anakin watched over her.

He untwined his fingers and body from her. Across the room he opened her satchel and removed the rum.

"I spend a whole month's pay on this and you don't drink it." Listing to what he just said he laughed.

He picked a seat at a table across from the bed. Downing the large glass he poured the tears he held in poured out. It was quiet as they ran down his face.

"Look at me now I'm crying." Another chuckle at his own expense came out.

_Shit it'd be funnier if I knew why. _

After wiping away his tears he laid back in bed wrapping his body back around hers.

"Even though I haven't told you I do love you. I just wish our story had a happy ending."

**I'm trying to increase the amount of small talk and put a sample of what I'm working on for lemons. If you like or have suggestions then please review or pm me. **


	6. Chapter 6

A large brown cloud engulfed the horizon of the barren desert in front of her. The contrast with the green vistas of Naboo was incomparable.

_Why couldn't they of waited one more day to start the offensive? _

Anakin walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder." Enjoying the view?"

Her fingers reached in to grab him but stopped." I wasn't able to enjoy it until a second ago." A quick glance scanned the area as she looked for anyone who might of saw her mistake.

A warm smile from Anakin made her realize she was in the clear. Its warmth a loving reminder of what keep her going the past five days of conflict.

She hadn't been expecting the council to call off their leave a day early and send them to this desert. The only silver lining was that she had a true command given to her. It was comprised of a small clone Special Forces team assembled from candidates in the 501st.

Having Rex Work with him again and also pick the men for Ahsoka's unit gave Anakin peace of mind in the situation.

"You must be used to scenes like this."

A small crack of a smile beset his face." It seems impossible to say but it needs more desert."

Her eye markings rose as she stared back. "What do you mean, it's almost barren just like you explained Tatooine."

His hand stretched out as he pointed to a brown field outside the fortifications." You see all the grasses around us. On Tatooine it would all be sand dunes."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Only some friends but mainly my mother and until recently I thought a lot about it. Then something changed and now I have better thoughts on my mind."

Ahsoka nodded trying to show she accepted his compliment without compromising their feelings.

Sand camouflaged officers walked past them to the command tent. They followed and walked through the netting to find Obi Wan awaiting them.

"Anakin Ahsoka get over here we have a lot to go over." His break from his normal calm attitude showed the stress of the mission was getting to him.

Everyone crowded around a large holo-map as Obi Wan began describing the operation.

"I'm sure most of you are still confused as to why we're outside what seems like a strategically unimportant city. I can assure you that you haven't fought in vain to get this far."

Enlarging the image he focused on several reinforced structures near a skyscraper.

"This is it; in these buildings are the communication arrays for separatist fleets. If we can capture them intact I don't need to explain the damage we can do."

Obi Wan looked to the clone next to him to continue the briefing as he signaled Anakin and Ahsoka over.

"So when are we leaving?" Anakin showed off his usual passion to get the job done.

"You're not going Ahsoka is."

"Wa-"

"Anakin she showed her abilities when she went above and beyond to recover that information. I need her to use those talents again."

"What are you going to make her do now? You still haven't even told me about what was on that data-pad."

"Anakin I need you for the main assault and don't think I haven't gone over the risk. You're letting fear cloud your judgment."

It was that dammed Jedi double speak that sounded so convincing you had to go along with it.

He looked over at Ahsoka and smiled." Your right I know Ahsoka can complete her mission successfully."

Obi Wan walked Ahsoka out to the edge of the staging area.

"Now Ahsoka I have some things I need to go over with you."

He pulled out the picture of an older Twi'lek man. "This man is an informant and I need you to smuggle him out of the city before the attack."

Her fingers grasped the piece of paper as she imprinted the image to her mind. "Where is he in the city?"

"That's what I'm here for." A tall Twi'lek woman walked over. She reminded Ahsoka of Master Secura but the sun and dust had aged her more. Still she radiated strength to a point it almost intimidated her.

"This would be your guide Aadila; she'll lead you to him and your other objective. It's the central control station for the city's anti-air and ground weapons."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aadila I'm Ahsoka."

"The feelings mutual I look forward to seeing a Jedi in action."

Obi Wan walked off and Ahsoka gathered her team and headed out. Looking back she wished there was time to say goodbye to Anakin.

Trudging through the plains Ahsoka tried to get a feel for the woman guiding them. She had a large rifle slung over her shoulder and walked with a purpose. Each step felt as if marking the way to some epic conclusion.

A few hours before night fall the Twi'lek finally said something. She stopped and looked square at her." This is where we'll make camp for a few hours."

Puzzled the clones looked at each other and quickly moved to evaluate their surroundings.

"How far are we to the city?" Ahsoka pulled herself from her ponderings and returned to task.

"Maybe five hours."

"Then were continuing the mission comes over rest."

"No, staying here till nightfall is the only safe way to sneak in."

Pulling her to the side their red skinned commander asserted her command. "The next time you have a suggestion make a comment not an order. I lead these men."

"Fine"

"Thank you."

They didn't speak until near dusk when the men pulled out their provisions. Giving the food a try Aadila immediately signaled Ahsoka over to a nearby hill.

"We're not eating that crap."

"Deal with it you'll be gone tomorrow."

Aadila grinned." Well then commander if you'd like I know of a way to get fresh meat and gain you some respect with your men."

"Fine what is it?"

Unhooking the large rifle she handed it Ahsoka. "You're going to kill us dinner."

Grasping the heavy weapon she didn't even know if she could handle the weight of it much less shoot something. "Why don't you do the hunting?"

She laughed and walked behind Ahsoka moving her hands into the proper positions. "You need to feel the weapon."

They laid down and began practice shots with it. After each shot she became more in tune with the weapon and soon it seemed as if the force was showing her where the round would hit. Then Aadila pointed to a boar in the distance. "Kill it don't worry about the range the scope will auto correct."

"Feel for it ju-"

Ahsoka had pulled the trigger as she was talking. The first round missed and the boar had run in front of the setting sun. It didn't stop her as she felt the force guiding her into the perfect spot.

Aadila looked on as the wild creature ran until a large mist formed over its head and it fell. She looked back at the rifle as heat steamed off the barrel.

"Impressive" she said the only word that came to her mind.

"Just like Anakin says I'm a good learner."

"I can most certainly see." She ran off the fetch dinner as Ahsoka went back to the men to get a fire started and brag.

Darkness soon fell over the group as they began feasting on the boar.

"So who's Anakin?"

Ahsoka sat for a second surprised by her sudden question." He is my master."

Aadila walked over to Ahsoka and looked back at the clones. "Why don't you boys find somewhere else to eat." They looked to Ahsoka and she nodded in approval. After they left she continued her conversation.

"Are you too close?"

"We are as close as the code allows." She immediately regretted her phrasing

"So are you too in a relationship." Calm and relaxing is the only ways to describe her domineer.

She panicked inside and it showed in her tone. "N-No things like that are forbidden. And why are you asking me these questions?"

Aadila grinned in satisfaction. "So how long has it been going on. And you don't need to freak out I won't tell anyone. We girls have to stick together."

Ahsoka almost budged longing to go over her feelings with another woman but stopped herself. Aadila seemed slick so there had to be a reason behind her kindness. "What do you want? And drop the we're friends act you wouldn't be this nice without a reason."

Surprisingly Aadila blushed. "You remind me of my daughter is all. Respectful yet brash when need be."

Ahsoka felt she had been rude and calmed herself. "I wouldn't think you had a daughter, how old is she?"

"She would of been nineteen tomorrow."

Ahsoka knew this wasn't the time to pry. "I'm sorry."

Picking herself up Aadila looked back. "Don't worry about it."

Keeping to themselves they began removing traces of their presence and gathered the clones to continue.

In the pitch black they stalked through the tall grass surrounding the city on a river. On one side sky scrapers build by the masses that lived in slums on the other.

Thunder flashed in the distance as Aadila stopped and prayed for rain.

Later inside a large drainage pipe everyone packed in around Ahsoka as she set up their plan of attack. She sent the clone squad to the cities power plant with the entire explosives pack. Against Aadila's recommendation she would go with her to get the informant. They split up and set an area to rendezvous.

Entering the city rain began to pour as if to answer Aadilas earlier prayer. Ahsoka noticed as people bent down and gave thanks in the middle of the street. Watering being that important to people never crossed her mind. Her Twi'lek companion noticed her interest.

"We believe the gods bring us water and this river is a gift from them. My daughter wanted to be a priest in the temple here when she was younger." Nostalgia filled Aadila as she felt the energy of place enter her. It brought back memories of him.

"Were you religious as a child?"

"No, I was a solider and a pupil just like you."

"Oh" before Ahsoka could question more she had already continued deeper into the slums. Each steep took her farther into a different world. Neon lights mixed with the sounds of sex and vice.

"How do you know him the informant?"

She laughed "His name is Gnat and I trained under him like you do Anakin."

Ahsoka blushed." So you were in a relationship."

Aadila looked back and laughed." His was the father of my daughter." She had a sour expression after saying those words. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

She stopped outside a cantina "Here". The large sniper rifle was again thrust into her arms. "I know Gant and he won't come out for you. So don't argue and go cover the back door."

Ahsoka's lip rose poised to spout back an order but the Twi'lek headed to the door and she ran to the back instead.

Set up overlooking the back door she waited for her to return. Instead a man ran and tripped on himself. When she looked closer she recognized it was the informant.

_Shit _

Before getting off her perch Aadila walked out pointing a gun at him.

"GANT YOU PIECE OF SHIT HOW COULD YOU."

He scurried back against a wall. "How can you say that if you would have told me it never would have happened?"

Then two men came out behind them.

Ahsoka saw the danger and shot at the first one. Flying through the night past the lights it slightly missed its mark and took off his jaw. Screaming trying to find what was left of his mouth Ahsoka finished him off with a single shot to the head.

Quickly changing target she focused on the second one and fired aiming center mass. Moments later he lay on the ground dead.

Aadila walked up to Gant and put the gun to his face." HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH OUR DAUGHTER YOU SICK FUCK.

He looked back in defiance." I NEVER KNEW I HAD A DAUGHTER. If only you would have told me I would have known.

Tears streamed down her face. "You didn't deserve to know her. The only thing you every wanted was to fight your war. THE SAME FUCKING ONE YOU TRAINED ME IN."

The man raised himself and deployed the charm that had taken her heart and gotten him through so many situations before." I understand you're angry but we can't dwell on this. Just put the gun down and we can work through it. I still love you and I know you feel the same."

Somehow his words struck a chord with her and she seemed as if to give in. "No, NEVER no forgiveness. SHE KILLED HERSELF IN SHAME BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID." With the last gasp of passion she shoved the gun down his throat. A second later smoke exited the back of his head.

Aadila grabbed onto the man as she screamed as loud as her voice would let her. No matter how much she hated him the love they shard those years ago never went away. Lost in agony she pulled the blaster to the side of her head.

"Now we can be a family." She smiled knowing it was the end.

Ahsoka stared through the scope as she looked right back at her. Her smile killed with every nanosecond it existed until it evaporated as her body fell over. She looked out from the scope as the barrel wept in heat like it did.

_Killing her was the only thing I could do. Wasn't it?_


	7. Chapter 7

The screams of incoming shells melded with the hollers of the girls next to her. This intolerable symphony clawed at her head to the point of near insanity as each round shook the earth around her rocking even the strongest of heart to their bones. Putting her hands over her ears and hoping that turned into some type of praying was the only recourse.

After ten grueling minutes it stopped and she peered outside of the ditch only to see droids pour from the dunes to her left. Still shaking Ahsoka stared at the enemy marching towards her and looked at innocent people around her. It was a mixed patchwork of races and ages she knew wouldn't last a minute. With the sun rise creeping at her back she activated her light sabers took a deep breath then rushed in. Moments later she hit the metallic wall slicing through wave after wave until she reached the commander. He pulled out a pistol and tried to shoot but was impaled before truly getting a chance.

Looking back numb was the only feeling she could conjure up after surveying the sight. The Carcasses of her soldiers mixed with remains of droids littered the landscape. Out of the corner of her eye the sight of people emerging from hiding made instinct kick back in and she ran over.

After getting them back into cover she called again for pickup. While waiting the events of the night before ran over again and again in her mind. No matter how many time she thought about it an answer for her actions was elusive. Lost in thought she shrugged off when Obi Wan tapped on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka what happened." His tone showed signs of concern.

"Uh master, I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

She tried to play it off.

"Ahsoka is everything ok?"

"I'm fine master, I just ran into some problems completing my first objective."

"Well what happened? Where is the guide and our informant?"

Ahsoka paused for a moment and looked down.

"They're dead the meet-up was an ambush I-I barely escaped."

Lying was the only thing that came to mind.

He sighed "I see, where did the civilians come from?"

"They're Republic prisoners from a camp, my men liberated them on the way back here. Some of them must be important since the separatist sent troops after us."

Obi Wan looked over the cuts and bruises covering her body and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what happened it must have been rough. I think its best you return to the fleet me and Anakin can handle the mop-up here."

"You don't have to do that master I'm shaken up but fine. Anyway if you send me back who will make sure Anakin doesn't do something too crazy."

He laughed." I don't think either of us has control over that. Still if you feel ready I can send you over to his position."

"Thank you master and I feel fine."

"I'm glad, once we clear all this up you and I can go over in detail what happened."

She nodded and they walked to a nearby gunship for the quiet trip back to the city where black smoke melded into the grey clouds from last night's rainfall.

Gunfire buzzed off around her as she ran from the ship to the front lines. Crouching behind a wall she spotted Anakin pinned down by heavy fire. Jumping to the second story of the building next to her she got a better view of the situation.

Inside the bombed out remains of a complex a Machine gun team was set up with a view over the entire area. Seeing Anakin in danger she ran for it before Obi Wan could catch up. Gunning across the open she then began climbing the cement wall up to the enemy.

Each crevasse she grabbed onto cut into her hands but the thought of Anakin in trouble ruled out all pain. When she slid into a narrow window and the men saw her light sabers ignite they ran in fear. Rushing down a set of nearly collapsed stairs each man moved in panic fearing her cutting at their backs. Ahsoka was waiting when each coward arrived at the bottom. Every one of them surrendered and despite the strong feelings to kill each one she gathered them up instead.

Down the street Anakin was talking with Obi Wan.

"Did you find everything you were looking for down there Obi Wan?"

He looked back with a smirk that said why are you even asking.

" More than I could of hoped for."

"Is this the point where you start telling me exactly what's going on? "

"Anakin you need to trust me on this I won't keep you out of the loop much longer."

"Cut the shit you said that a month ago."

Obi Wan walked over to his side and whispered to him.

"Most Jedi your age would feel lucky to be where you are so mind your place."

"Why are you acting like this what's so important?"

"Give me more time Anakin just focus on training your padawan and getting through this war."

"Fine, it can wait, for now."

Ahsoka walked up as Obi Wans gunship took off.

"Master"

Seeing the bruises he signaled for her to follow him down the street to an empty building.

"You ok." His tone had a whiff of panic to it.

She didn't answer.

Once inside he led her to an empty room in the rear and locked the door behind them.

"What happened to you?"

"I messed up on my mission and I don't know what to do about it."

"How bad?"

She sat down and went over the nights events.

Ahsoka looked over at Anakin after finishing. Inside she felt guilty for forcing this on him.

"Why did you do it?" He asked the question that had been nagging at her all morning.

" I don't know at first I thought I was saving her from killing herself but now I just I- "

"Snips you made a choice that would break most people down. Not only did you get up afterwards you led your men to guard dozens of innocent people against overwhelming odds. I would look at that and call you a hero."

A faint smile appeared on her face." Thank you"

"No matter what you think about it you made the right choice ."

She accepted his words as truth and nodded back in agreement.

Anakin laid down with a tired soul trapped in a young man's body. Ahsoka instinctively lay on top of him bringing a warm sensation to his entire being. Even with her recent mistake she was still a saint compared to him.

"I wish we could stay like this longer."

"I do too."

Anakin lumbered his body back up and sighed. "Maybe later, when were back in orbit."

" Of course." Their lips meet before heading back out the door.

Further down the street Rex was handing out orders to a squad and ran over when they appeared.

"Glad to see your back sir."

"What's the situation?"

"No more enemy contacts sir just a few spider holes."

Ahsoka looked over at Anakin." What's that?"

They walked over to a small opening in the ground a few hundred feet away. "It's a small tunnel dug into the ground. Soldiers hide weapons and sometimes themselves inside."

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A second later Rex slung a grenade into the hole.

Screams of panic then an explosion followed by a cloud of dust and body parts.

Laughs from some of the new cadets were silenced by glares from the veterans.

Everyone was caught off guard by the cries of a child who ran down from a group of civilians.

"DADDY!"

A young boy fear in his eyes ran to the group.

"MY DADDIES IN THERE WHERE IS HE!"

Anakin ran over and stopped the boy from jumping in the hole.

"Hey look at me."

The boy fought back and tried to break free.

"Look at me I'm going to help you find him so look over here."

He continued his struggle.

Anakin picked the boy up and walked him over to the crowd.

"Does anyone know where this boy's mother is?"

"She's dead." An older woman stepped from the crowd and looked Anakin square in eyes. "His mother was killed in your attack this morning."

"I'm sorry for the loss but do you know of any family he has left."

"Your men killed his mother and now you've murdered his father for protecting him."

"If I give you credits will you take care of him?"

"I don't need money to care for something Republic scum." She tried to snatch the child from his hands but he broke free and ran.

Anakin watched as he jumped into the arms of a middle aged man.

"DADDY!"

Seeing the boy reunited with his father calmed the fear that was brewing of leaving him behind.

The old woman almost fell over in shock at the sight of him as Anakin walked off.

Ahsoka saw the strain on his face and tried to comfort him.

"At least he found his father."

Anakin's tone was as somber as his look. "That's one less orphan of the hundreds I've helped create today."

Before she could respond he already walked over to Rex. When she asked him about it later he played it off as a joke then changed the subject. Ahsoka could feel how raw he was on the subject and knew something was wrong.

Clearing out pockets of resistance continued until nightfall when they got the all clear from command.

Later on in the night they laid together again enjoying the long embrace denied to them earlier.

"You still stuck on last night."

Anakin let his concerns for her be known. The fact that she might see or act in the atrocities he did was unacceptable.

She pulled her arms from his warm embrace and wrapped them around his neck then planting another kiss on him.

"I'm lying next to you so I'm sure you know the answer."

A smirk cut into his calm smile.

"Maybe, but I don't like taking chances so why don't you tell me."

"Hmmm" while pausing she rubbed her legs against his under the sheets. "Since you never tell me how you feel why should I return the favor."

Anakin shook his head and chuckled. "Now I don't know if you want that favor to be personal or physical."

"Personal" her response was quick and tone strong enough as to let Anakin in on the fact tonight she wanted answers.

The charming smile of his subdued as he dug in for the personal assault he knew was to come. Still he knew how much it hurt him to have Obi Wan hold back the truth and the beautiful woman in front of him deserved better.

"What do you want to know?"

She looked back puzzled. "Anything just like that?"

He laughed to himself." I'm in a special mood tonight so yes anything."

"I just want to know what was going through your head after seeing that kid today."

His finger ran over her scar that still could be seen from a block away.

"It was one of those moments when you see how many children get torn up by this. It makes you wonder who is going to raise and take care of them when this war ends?"

"How often do you think about it?"

"Not much it was just a passing thought. The only thing that's a constant on my mind is you."

Ahsoka blushed hearing his words.

"There you go again trying to divert my questions with flattery."

"What can I say I have years of practice."

"You know this won't stop me. Sooner or later I'll know all your secrets."

"I know"

For a moment Ahsoka was content to lay and bask in her happiness in quiet. Then the tick that comes to all young lovers kicked in and she leaned over into Anakin's ear.

"I love you."

At this moment he decided to let out what he had been telling her in silence for days.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Looking across the roof Ahsoka basked in the beauty of the upper Coruscant garden. Still it was just a sideshow to what she saw as the main attraction. Next to her was Anakin who was trying to play off the attraction just as well but couldn't keep his eye's away from the opening she left to look down at her cleavage. It had been two months since the Separatist Outer Rim sieges had forced the two to separate. In that time Anakin couldn't help but notice how her breast had slightly grown forcing her to stop wearing her tube top.

After a few minutes watching Anakin undress her with his eyes Ahsoka couldn't take it and she stood up and pulled him off the bench." Come on master I think you should show me that thing you were talking about."

Anakin didn't question he just lead her almost running to the speeder which he then set out for a small hotel. "So much for taking in the sights."

Ahsoka didn't respond she just began kissing his neck as he drove. The time apart and her growing sexual appetite made the two months seem like two years. Still it had also let her imagination find out new ways to surprise Anakin and as she looked down at his crotch she decided to test one out. With the flick of her index finger she used the forced to stroke his already hardening member.

Anakin quickly glanced back over with a large grin on his face then speeding up even more.

Seeing how much it turned him on Ahsoka knew she had to continue. She stroked it until it was bulging against his robes. Thinking of what was underneath she bit her lip and untied his robe revealing his fully erect member to her . Fighting back the urge to grab and take complete control of it she used the force to wrap around and stroke it again. She became more encouraged as she saw Anakin drive even more recklessly while she pleasured him. Using the force to play around she grabbed the foreskin just below the tip and pulled on it while still stroking him. " You should see how hard you are right now" She giggled" and I'm not even touching you."

Anakin peeked down to see Ahsoka balled her fist making the motion of jacking him off while she actually was with the force. He almost came seeing it and the fact that they were only minutes away from the hotel killed him.

"You ok, you seem a little backed up." Ahsoka loved teasing him and the fact she could feel through the force how close he was to orgasm made it even better.

Anakin held it in until he saw the hotel and pulled in before jumping out of the speeder. He then pulled his robes back over and headed down the hallway to the room. Before entering he almost forced Ahsoka through the door as he slammed his tongue into her mouth. " You're going to pay for torturing me like that."

Ahsoka bit the side of her lip then opened up his robe again it didn't matter that anyone in the hallway could still see them . " I can't wait" She whispered with excitement into his ear.

Anakin activated the door then went inside locking it behind them . Ahsoka leaned against the wall unclasping her clothes and beginning to pull them off until Anakin pushed her against the wall shoving his fingers into her entrance. She moaned as he fingered her while squeezing her clit with the force." No fair!" Ahsoka almost screamed on the edge of orgasm" That's my trick." She was so wet her juices began to slide down her leg.

" Enjoying your punishment!" Anakin reveled in how the tables had turned. Now he was the one who had her in the palm of his hand.

She had no response she just nodded while moaning louder and louder. All the excitement in the speeder and Anakin's fingers had put Ahsoka on the cusp of orgasm and she just wanted Anakin to finish her off. Before she could Anakin picked her up instead and laid her down on the bed.

" Time to see how you taste" His lips moved from her now exposed breast down to her stomach finally stopping at her entrance. With his tongue he began teasing her clit while slowly licking down in between her lips. It was at this moment Ahsoka remembered why she loved Anakin's tongue so much. She grabbed onto his hair and whenever he licked just the right spot she would squeeze tighter. It was like telling him exactly where to hit but without having to say a word. But today all she could do was squeeze tighter because the only thing he did was pleasure the right spots.

"Fuck Anakin!" She almost squealed as he continued to eat her out. Her legs wrapped around his head as she got even closer. Anakin got even more into until he began to smell and taste a flow of sweet juices . He got up and began kissing her making sure she got to taste some of her delicious nectar. While their lips were locked Ahsoka glanced down to see Anakin was still hard. She pulled her lips from his and thought she was going to pleasure him. Instead Anakin pushed her back against the bed holding both his arms over her sides with his body completely covering her.

Anakin looked over her body then down at her gleaming entrance. With a devilish smile he began teasing her entrance with its head. He then took his throbbing member and began slowly sliding into her and was amazed that slid in with no effort.

"Did you miss it?" Ahsoka asked with a seductive tone.

Anakin pressed his body against hers while still thrusting. His fingers moved from the bed to her lekku slowly inching up them while rubbing then kissing. " More than you could ever image and after all your fucking teasing it's time for payback." Anakin Then began using the force to tease her nipples and asshole which instantly sent shutters of pleasure though her body.

"Oh shit" Ahsoka wrapped her legs around his back " Where did you learn that!" It felt like his fingers were playing inside while his tongue licked around the rim of her asshole.

Anakin answered by thrusting even harder into her edging Ahsoka closer to orgasm in both holes. He worked hard to hold back but he could feel her squeeze tighter around him making it impossible to hold out.

"Anakin, I've, I've never felt this before!" Both of Ahsoka's holes began to convulse while her entire body overloaded with pleasure. Anakin immediately pulled out and released himself over her entrance and stomach before he fell over right next to her. He pulled himself over to Ahsoka and rested his head below her breast.

"I, well I, I mean" Ahsoka was having a hard time putting together words as her body and mind tingled in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Anakin cut her off." I missed you too." And with a small chuckle they both drifted into each other's embrace.


End file.
